The seven
by Bdrrrrr33
Summary: when a two thousand year old seal is broken hell will break free but in this mass hellness can two perfectly different people really fall in love? I don't know the characters might be a little ooc banXkag
1. Enter band of shadows

Chapter 1 Enter the band of shadows The seven

Prolog

_A young woman entered the evil cave she was carry a new born infant as she walked deep into the cave walking many twists' turns and then stopped when she came to a large one area within the cave there were seven pass ways each had a stone glowing at the top of the opening each having a different color they were, from left to right Yellow, white, Black, Red, Green, Orange, and blue, The woman walked up to the pass way in the middle with the red stone and stood before it and said "The two thousand-year-old seals is broken. The seven will be free again. I Thyaku shall for fill the prophecy." The woman said as she placed th Infant down and stepped into the pass way and disappointed . . . _

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the scum of the earth mercenary Bankotsu." Inuyasha snared at Bankotsu as he drew his sword. 

A smirk came across Bankotsu's face as he responded "Inuyasha it is time we finish what we started last time I hope you're ready."

"I'm more than ready." Inuyasha responded and charged at me.

"Jakotsu fight priestess Suikotsu the monk and Renkotsu take the ninja (Bankotsu is referring to Sango)." Bankotsu commanded his men then went at Inuyasha.

"Man why do I always get stuck fighting the women?" Jakotsu complained as he drew his trick sword.

Just as the battle was about to commence a small girl with green hair and a scar across her nose carrying halberd similar to Bankotsu's Banryu over her right shoulder walked into the cleaning, she was waiting a white Kimono with green on the shoulders and green hand armor similar to Bankotsu's, She had chest armor similar to Sesshomaru's and white pants with a green sash tied around her waist. She had her eyes closed and was walking at a normal pace not even acknowledging the band of seven or the Inuyasha gang presents. She walked right past Inuyasha and straight up to Bankotsu and stopped in front of him only then did her open her eyes reveling there jade color "Your Bankotsu of the band of seven right?" She asked driving the halberd in to the ground.

"Yeah?" Bankotsu answered looking a little taken back by this girls actions.

She smirked "Thought so." and with that said she tackled Bankotsu to the ground pinning him down by the neck with one hand and slipped her other hand into the fold of his Kimono. "What the hell are you doing!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Found it." The girl said as she removed her hand from his Kimono she was holding some sort of jewel that must of been in a secret pocket.

"Hey what do you think you're doing." Bankotsu asked getting enraged.

Jakotsu made a move to assist Bankotsu but something lashed out at his feet then a woman who looked to be in her twenties with black hair and eyes a short dress style aqua Kimono with only one sleeve but had orange material strapped to her other arm, in her hand was a whip. After taking in every aspect of this woman Jakotsu brought his back up to look in to her shadowy eyes that gleamed with confused and she spoke "Don't even think about it if your leader wants to fight my leader it will be a one on one battle between them no Interference." She stated with a smirk on her face.

"Is that so now?" Said Suikotsu as he run to strike the woman blocking Jakotsu's way.

The woman didn't even turn to look at Suikotsu for his attack was cut off by another pair of claws as another woman who was easy to tell a half demon by th face that she had to black Fox ears, pale green hair, claws, and face markings she wore a Kimono that was all red except for most of her left sleeve and a large Bloch on the left side of her Kimono was white she had dark brown pants and a black leather strap that went across her shoulder tied to the strap were to fairly sized curved blades with wooded handles.

The half demon woman smirked but said nothing just throw off Suikotsu's attack and shifted in to an attack stance but did not strike at him. "I'll burn both you troublesome wenches to nothing but ash!" Renkotsu said as he blew fire at the to women who did nothing to react.

When the fire neared the to women it was blown away in a huge gust of wind as yet another woman appeared holding a giant feather this girl looked a bit younger then the other two she looked to be about 18 or 19 years of age she had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes she wore a sky blue and pink Kimono with brown pants the young girl with the feather spoke to Renkotsu "I don't want to fight you but I can not allow you to harm my comrades so if insist on advancing you'll leave me no choice back down now.".

Ginkotsu fire at the young feather welding girl but each bullet was disintegrated to dust but sacred arrows which were fired from a small woman with black hair and glowing yellow eyes stood with a bow and arrow ready to fire she wore a teal Kimono over a tan Kimono and white pants. She said nothing but gave a threatening glare to the mechanical assassin.

The small green haired girl looked around and then rolled off Bankotsu and stood "Lets good." was all she said and with that one command each woman switch from there battle stances an strode over to where the small girl stood.

"Wait a minute just who the hell do you think you are tackling me like that?" Bankotsu said as he stood up and glared at the green haired girl who just barley came up to his shoulder.

She turned and looked up at him a confident gleam in her eye "Well I think I am Kin Akotsu leader of the band of shadows but I don't know that who I was last time I checked." She answered smugly a smirk coming across her face.

"Band of shadow?" Bankotsu echoed her words with bewailment in him voice.

"Akotsu you mean one of the legendary four clans that sealed away the seven Akotsu?" questioned Renkotsu

"Yeah what of it I'm not the only one here that is of one of the four great clans Russet" she nodded towards the half demon woman "and Kiki" she nodded tword the girl with the glowing yellow eyes "are of the Izwaku." Kin stated as she pulled her halberd out of the ground and slug it over her right shoulder and rested her left wrist on its hilt.

"Renkotsu just what is going on her whats so special about these four clans you two keep going on about? What did they do?" Bankotsu asked getting rather irradiated.

"We are speaking of the four great demon clans that together seal away the seven." Kin responded before Renkotsu could.

"What the hell is the seven?" Inuyasha shouted as he walked over to were Kin and Bankotsu were standing to stand on her other side.

"Man have you to been living under a rock sorry but if you don't know I can't tell you no if you'll excuse me I have to go see You." Kin said as she jumped and landed about eight yards way."Lets go." Was all she said and the and the other four women followed after her.

"Hey wait a minute that damned wench just pickpocketed me. Hey you get back here!" Bankotsu called after her she didn't respond just kept walking.

"I sure this must be very upsetting for you but can we please- Hey wait where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha called as Bankotsu ran off in the direction that Kin went in.

"Sorry Inuyasha I have more important stuff to deal with now but I'll leave you with the rest of my band guys stay here and keep them from following me I'll be back later." Bankotsu called over his shoulder.

"Damn it Bankotsu get your ass back here!" Inuyasha called as he went to go after him only to be cut off by Jakotsu.

"Hey Kagome." Sango whispered to the modern girl.

"Yeah Sango." Kagome asked

"You go after Bankotsu and I'll cover you ok?" Sango asked.

"Yeah ok Sango I'll go after him ok let go." Kagome responded.

* * *

Kagome ran twords where Bankotsu had left and was now far away from the battle field. She finally caught up with Bankotsu to see him sitting at a stream a tempered look on his face. 

Bankotsu turned. "What are you doing here wench." Bankotsu called to her rising into a standing position banryu dug into the ground next to him Kagome didn't respond.

"Well wench..." Bankotsu said a smirk coming across his face."It appears you made the mistake of coming after me by your self." Bankotsu said.''what so important about her I know Inuyasha was feeling for her but something telling me that she meant for other things and I want to know what.'' Bakotsu thought to him self as he stalked twords the girl who was now backing away from him.

"St-stay away from me." Kagome choked out as she felt her back meet a tree.

Bankotsu slowly paced tword Kagome his smirk growing as he got closer to her cornering her like a rat Kagome rolled around the tree and ran Bankotsu followed slowly stalking her hunting her down like a cat and mouse he was toying with her until she finally was cornered near the edge of a cliff Kagome turned around to face Bankotsu who was slowly stalking twords her every step he took forward she took back he was no less than a foot away from her she put her foot back but stumbled as it met nothing and she began to fall back but Bankotsu grabbed her out screeched arm and pulled her forward so that she was only about two inches away from him he held tight onto her wrist and when she tried to pull her wrist away he just tighten his grip. "Bankotsu let go now." Kagome said hoping that he would.

"Hell no I have plan that involve you in them you're coming with me." Bankotsu reasoned turning around he began to walk away from the cliff dragging Kagome with him he dragged her back to where he left Banryu and went over to it he pulled it out of the ground with his right hand and slug it over his shoulder and began follow the river in the direction he knew Kin had gone in.

"Unknown to Bankotsu or Kagome they were being watched and silently followed by a man who looked to be about 20 with grey hair and red eyes he wore black armor over a red Kimono and white pants which and a grey sash tied around his waist. He silently folded them listening in on there conversation.

"Where are you taking me." Damand the girl.

"Where do you think I'm going after that Damned wench who tackled me and stole the jewel thing from me." Bankotsu answered as if it were all that obvious.

"Well then why do you need me!" She shouted.

Bankotsu smirked "So I can draw out Inuyasha." he responded.

"Is that it well you know that he would of went after you even if you didn't kidnap me." the girl said.

"Is that so oh well now it will just piss him off more." Bankotsu responded.

The figure that was following them paused but then kept going and went on ahead of them.

Bankotsu was so busy forcefully pulling Kagome with him to notice a strange looking thing that was drilled into the ground ahead of them he noticed it just as he was about to collide with it but stopped him self causing Kagome to walk in to him. "Hey why did you stop like that!" Kagome said angrily

"Cause I almost collided with this thing." Bankotsu said.

"Hey isn't that-" Kagome was cut off by anther voice.

"Hey there." The voice said as a figure appeared on top of the thing.

"Hey it..."

* * *

That puts an end to chapter one. Yaaaaaaay! 

Oh yeah and by the way I have no skills in spelling or grammer so yeah if you find a mistake here or there then thats just me sucking at spelling/grammer oh yeah and in Kin Kiki Russet and the rest of the band of shadows are my chracters they will be very important to the plot mostly Kin but what ever. I have the next chapter typed out and I hate it when people demand reviews but I just need to know if people think I should continue the story or not so review and tell me what you think if I continue this story this will be the only time I sk for reviews unless I need opinoins on something important.


	2. Taken with out permission

Thank you all who gave me idea (gives all of them high fives like I promised) Well any way here is chapter 2: D

Oh yeah don't Inuyasha that is called wishful thinking.

* * *

"Hey its-" was cut off as he was tackled to the ground by the figure. 

"That's right it's me the one and only Kin Akotsu so did you miss me?" Kin said with a smirk.

"Not really." Bankotsu grunted

"You must have." Kin replied rolling off of him and standing up.

"What are you doing here?" Bankotsu asked getting up him self.

"Well you were following me right I thought I'd make it easier for you and come to you instead." Kin said innocently.

"For someone so small you sure are arrogant." Kagome stated getting up of the ground after being pulled down by Bakotsu.

"Hey Bankotsu" A feminine voice called from behind them.

"Hey Jakotsu Ginkotsu Renkotsu Suikotsu!" Bankotsu called as he waved at his comrade

"Hey what are they doing here?!" Jakotsu yelled as he jumped off Ginkotsu and pointed at the two girls.

"I don't know why sees here!" Bankotsu pointed at Kin.

"What about her!?" Jakotsu signaled twords Kagome.

"Well she followed me so-" Jakotsu cut him off.

"So you kidnaped her." Jakotsu said

"I don't like the word Kidnap lets say ummm... Taken without permission." Bankotsu said with one of his famous grins.

Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Kin bursted out laughing and Renkotsu chuckled to him self.

"Hey Kin its been twenty minutes your still not back so here I am." Said the woman that had blocked Jakotsu before.

"Oh yeah sorry Naku lost track of time I guess." Kin said as she scratched the back of her neck grabbed her halberd and running off after Naku. She stopped and turned and waved good bye to them the disappeared in green smoke.

* * *

After Kin left Bankotsu decided that they would follow her cause he wanted to fight her they stopped and set up camp for the night Bankotsu decided that he would stay up and watch Kagome that night.

"So why does Inuyasha keep such a weak girl around?" I asked deciding to see what I could do to piss her off and how angry I can make her. Kagome said nothing just glared me I sighed this was going to be along night.

* * *

"Hey Kin why so interested in the band of seven all of a sudden you got back the stone didn't you?" Naku asked me as we walked back to the town well what's left of it considering the band of shadows was a band of assassins.

I ignored her question which meant drop the subject and asked my own "So did Sosomaru get back yet?" I asked referring to the only male member in the band of shadows he was very pale red eyes one quarter of a demon and was from a ninja village making him my best spy. 

Naku got the hint and let the subject drop and answered my question "I don't know he wasn't back when I left to find you." She responded.

"Oh Damn I really was hoping he'd be back with the information on where my desert was(Kins taking about a long orange piece of material that she ties around the end of the hilt of her halberd not a real desert.) But I guess we'll have to wait till he finds it." I said a bit disappointed because my desert was Very important to me.

* * *

Hey its me sorry I know my chapters have been short and boring but heres a few this you need to know Kin won't be appearing for a few chapters now I'll try to get a little romance going between Bankotsu and Kagome soon (I suck at romance to sorry) and yeah nothing else I cant tell you.

Naku- black hair and eyes a short dress style aqua Kimmono with only one sleeve but had orange metiral straped to her other arm, in her hand was a whipe.

Sosomaru- Very pale skinned grey hair red eyes

Just incase anyone was confused I know I would be.


	3. Wrath and Pride

So yeah here's chapter ummm lemme see this was chapter...4! yes here's chapter 4 Yaay ok anyways ummmm I don't own Inuyasha (Damn it!) So yeah ummmm chapter 4!

* * *

"Sisters, Brothers the hundred thousand year seal has ended we are free!" 

"It's about Damn time!"

"Hhhhhhh what a drag I was enjoying just sitting back and doing nothing"

"It feels so good to be free again."

"It's been so long I'm so hungry"

"Freedom at long last!"

"Yes its about time!"

"Sister what do we do now?"

"Why we take revenge on the four clans that sealed us hear of course."

"Yes! I've been waiting so long for this!"

"Aaaah man fine."

"Sister please allow me time to feed before we begin."

"If we wait that long we'll never get revenge."

"Enough! we all need time to regenerate our powers but we need to locate the four clans as well."

"Sister who among us is able to go?"

"I will send every one out in groups to locate the four clans we seek. Orange and White will go after the Ichioh clan, Yellow and Blue will go after the Ohroichi clan, Black and Green will go after the Izwaku clan and I will go after our little brother and then I will eliminate the Akotsu."

* * *

"Damn it Bankotsu she's so stubborn now do you understand why I'm gay?!" Jakotsu complained for about the thousandth time today. 

"Shut up Jakotsu if want Inuyasha to follow us then deal with it." Bankotsu responded as he pulled Kagome's arm trying to get her to come but sh just wouldn't and she was surprisingly strong.

"Wow Bankotsu can you not handle a woman that's sad." Renkotsu taunted with a smirk.

"Shut up Renkotsu why don't you try to pull her?" Bankotsu snapped as he pulled Kagome another foot. He would carry her but every time one of us picked her up she would start screaming same with if they put her on Ginkotsu and they all personally like being able to hear.

"Sorry but I like hearing and you're the only one that can touch her with out her starting to scream.

"Ok then shut up!" Bankotsu grunted as he pulled Kagome another few feet "Damn she's strong" Bankotsu thought to him self.

"Come on wench you have to be tiered but now you've been playing this little game of tug a war with Bankotsu for two hours now just give up you won't win." Jakotsu said to Kagome.

"My names Kagome and I'll keep going as long as I have to." Kagome stated stubbornly.

"We'll see just how long you can go for." Bankotsu said with a confident smirk as he pulled Kagome twords him but little did they know of the rock that was in front of Kagome's foot which caused her to trip and fall into Bankotsu who caught her and held her from falling.

The close contact with Bankotsu caused Kagome to blush as she steadied her self and stepped back a step making space between them."Watch you step." Bakotsu said with one of his smirks on.

"Well if you weren't pulling me I wouldn't of tripped!" Kagome snapped at him.

Bankotsu raised an eye brow "Well if you weren't fighting me every step of the way then I wouldn't have to pull you so hard." Bankotsu responded cooly

Kagome glared at the man before her well maybe if I wasn't being kidnaped I wouldn't be fighting you." Kagome responded crossing her arms.

"Oh how I hate that word Taken with out permission sounds so much better." Bankotsu replied.

"Fine! Maybe if I wasn't being "Taken with out permission" then maybe I wouldn't be fighting you!" Kagome shouted finally losing her cool.

Bankotsu's smirk widened "Well then maybe you should of thought twice about following me by your self and maybe it you weren't so weak and useless I wouldn't have been able to take you away cause that Inuyasha of your would have been paying more attention to you and would have saved you." He said in a low voice that was meant to make her listen as he crossed his arms as well.

"Bankotsu! You're being left behind!" Jakotsu's voice called from up ahead. Bankotsu glanced behind him at Jakotsu then grabbed Kagome's arm and tried to pull her again but she didn't move at all he turned and looked at her she was looking down and he could tell she was crying by the quiet sob that weren't meant for him to hear he knew not that this was her climax the end to her emotional strength. He sighed and pulled her again this time she didn't fight back when they caught up the others noticed this but only jakotsu asked. "Bankotsu she's being so I don't' know cooperative now what did you do to her?" He asked looking at the girl.

"Nothing." Bankotsu said simply

"But you-" Bankotsu cut him off

"I didn't" He said

"But-"

"Nope."

"You didn't h-"

"Not at all"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Really you didn't even-"

"NO! Jakotsu I didn't do any thing to her at all!" Bankotsu snapped losing patience with jakotsu.

"Ok ok calm down sheesh freak out on me." Jakotsu said walking away. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and continued to pull a emotionally broken Kagome behind him.

* * *

The band of seven along with Kagome were walking in a bamboo forestay area when they were confronted by two people. 

"Who are you?" Bankotsu demanded coming to stand in front of his men.

'My are you in a rush?" said the woman of the two

"Actual yes." Bankotsu responded.

"Ok then we won't waste your time My name is Wrath and this is Pride." She signaled to the man next to her.

"Bankotsu." Renkotsu wisped

"Yeah?' Bankotsu said back.

"You remember Kin saying something about the seven?" He said.

"Yeah."

"They're from that group there the incarnations of the seven deadly sins." Renkotsu said. "There pure evil and probably out for revenge on the four clans that sealed them two thousand years ago which means there after Kin which mean if they find her fist you won't get your revenge."

"Really now?" Bankotsu said rasing an eye brow. "So what is it you want with us" Bankotsu called.

"We just need to ask you if you've seen any one by the name of Ichioh, Ohroichi, Izwaku, or Akotsu.?" the woman known as Wrath replied.

"Nope Have no idea." Bankotsu said

"Really now? Ok then sorry for the inconvenience." Wrath said as she and Pride walked past them.

* * *

So everyone knows I'll try to update more than one time every week but I can't say I will whom the hell knows what the hell educator from hell (teacher's school) might make me do next they give me so much home work (UGH!) And then there's the fact that I need actually to write the chapters then spelling and grammar check (Because if I didn't you'd never be able to read this cause I can't spell or use proper grammar to save my life) I now understand why fanfic authors always take so long to update some times and why the chapters are so short sometimes I now will never do the groaning thing I do when even any of that happens ever again I now know what it's like . . . (So yeah I will update at least once every week and try my best to update another time that week) Oh yeah and I'm going to atempt to make the chapters longer. 


	4. Enter The seven's leader

After the meeting with Wrath and Pride the band of seven continued gloomy hunt the small girl Kin it was now night time and they had settled down in a camp for the night.

Bankotsu glanced at Kagome she was still acting the same depressed and gloomy it was getting on his nerves did what he say really make her that up set? Wait was he thinking about this? He sighed and walked away from the camp no questions were asked because every on minus Kagome was sleeping he stopped when he heard some one following him and turned to see that it was Kagome he blinked but said nothing just allowed her to follow him.

After a while of walking they came across a river and Bankotsu sat down on the river bank Kagome sat a few feet away from him he new he'd have to do something about this because not only would she now not talk but she wouldn't eat and she wouldn't be much use dead he sighed and moved over twords her so that he was only about half a foot away from Kagome then he spoke "Hey ummm Kagome..." Bankotsu started. Kagome turned her head to him. "Ummm you know what I said earlier?" he said as he began to fidget trying to make women feel better was something he didn't know how to do.

"Yes..." She said in a low voice.

"Uh yeah I uh think I might of went a little ummmmm uh far with that uh yeah sorry..." I said then turned my head away from her to hide the blush I knew I had.

Then she did the thing he least expected she began to giggle he looked at her and she was trying not laugh she noticed him giving her a look and said "Thank you Bankotsu I know that was hard for you."

I blinked "Ummmm... yeah kinda..." Bankotsu said looking at his feet.

She moved over closer to me and with in an hour she had fallen asleep her head on my shoulder. I carried her back to the camp and waited for day to come.

* * *

The next day the band of seven and Kagome began traveling again Kagome being more willing to do as Bankotsu told her to but would still freak out if he left her with any other member of the band it was about non time when Kagome decided to asked "Where are you plaining on taking me?" she questioned. 

Bankotsu turned his head to look at her "Well...if you really want to know we're planning on selling you to some castle where you could live your life as a concubine." He said

"What!" Kagome screamed as tears formed in her eyes.

Bankotsu couldn't help but laugh at her reaction "I was just kidding calm down." Bankotsu said through his laughter

Kagome glared at him "Bankotsu you such a- oh there's not even a word to describe what you are!" Kagome yelled..

The rest of the band turned to see what was happening and why she was yelling. "Hey Bankotsu what did you do now?" Jakotsu yelled back to them.

"I'll tell you what he's did he didn't do anything he's just being a jack-ass!" Kagome yelled back which just made Bankotsu drop to the ground laughing even harder.

"That no surprise when is he not being a jack ass?" Renkotsu yelled to her.

"You tell me he's your jack ass leader!" Kagome responded.

"Hey watch it wench Bankotsu may be immature but you have no right to call him a jack ass only I can." Jakotsu yelled back

"I don't care what you think I have rights to I'll call him what ever I want and right now I'm calling him what describes him most and that's a jack ass!" Kagome responded.

By this time Bankotsu's laughs had slowed to small chuckles as he stood back up."did you really think I was serious?' He asked a smirk on his face.

Kagome was about to respond when an attractive woman with blood red hair, icy blue eyes, a short dress style kimmono and a strange looking red scar a little below her coler bones enter the clearing in a poof of red smoke with a young boy who had identical fetures to hers. she smirked "So you're the leader of the bad of seven my aren't you attractive." She spoke to Bankotsu her voice a very femenin voice.

"Who are you?" Bankotsu responded his gaze hungryly raking over her body taking in her features.

"My name is lust and this is my brother Hakudoroichi we are of the seven." She spoke with a soft femenin almost suductive tone of voice.

"The seven were sealed away by a two thousand year old seal theres no way you could have been freed." Renkotsu responded.

"Oh contrair we were freed because the prophecy was fulfilled by Hakudoroichi's mother a lovely woman by the name of Thyaku and now we're back for revenge on the four clans that sealed us." lust responded.

"So your part of this seven thing to maybe you can tell what the seven is exactly." Bankotsu said his gaze moving to meet hers.

"Well of corse I will if you really want to know." Lust responded in her seductive tone of voice.

"Ummm well yeah this is like the thousandth time I've heard of the seven and know ones been bothering to tell me what or who they are." Bankotsu said looking particularly at Renkotsu.

"I see well I'll start with who we are we are the incarnations of the seven deadly sins there are eight of us there used to be seven until we got our little brother Hakudoroichi." Lust said.

"And what are the names of the rest of you I already met Wrath and Pride who else is there?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Well there's me Hakudoroichi Wrath Pride Sloth Envy Greed and Gluttony." Lust told him.

"Right now we are in search of our gems Wrath's is orange Pride's is white Sloth's is black Envy's is green Greed's is blue Gluttony's is yellow and mine is red a girl by the name of Kin has it at the moment." Lust reported.

"So that's why she was so bent on keeping that stone." Bankotsu said.

"Yes I need that to be able to use my true powers but I have no more time to speak with you we must be on our way." Lust stated and then she and Hakudoroichi disappeared in the puff of red smoke they came in.

"Bankotsu so you know that Lust is the leader of the seven and with her stone she has psychic power but with out is she only has seductive powers over men even Jakotsu would be affected by" Renkotsu said to him.

"Really now interesting." Bankotsu said.

"By the way jack ass I did think you were being serious." Kagome commentated

"Well it would probably make Inuyasha more pissed off then he already must be I think I'll keep my options open." Bankotsu said back.

"Jack ass." Kagome murmured

Bankotsu smirked "Get used to it babe cause your stuck with me cause I'm oviesly your favorite out of the whole band." Bankotsu said his smirk widening.

Renkotsu chuckled and walked away back to Ginkotsu before Kagome bit Bankotsu's head off "He's a dead man." Renkotsu whispered to him self "Well more dead any ways." He corrected him self.

"Your such a Jack ass! Damn it you loser!" Kagome screamed that and more insults at Bankotsu who fell to the ground again laughing then suddenly he stopped.

Jakotsu ran over to them looked over Bankotsu then looked at Kagome "What did you do that for you killed him what the hell wench!" He yelled at her.

Suikotsu walked over and looked at Bankotsu then sighed "I knew this was gonna happen Jakotsu Bankotsu's not dead he just passed out from lack of oxygen from laughing to hard." He said standing back up.

Jakotsu blinked"Oh sorry my bad." He said

Suikotsu sighed "I'll carry him to Ginkotsu you handle her" Suikotsu signaled twords Kagome.

Jakotsu looked back at her and sighed "Fine." and walked over to her lets go Jakotsu grabbed he arm and began to pulled she pulled her arm in an attempt to free it from Jakotsu's grip "Hey stop wiggling I don't like this any more then you do!" Jakotsu commanded her.

"No let go of me!" Kagome yelled back.

"Like hell I will!" Jakotsu yelled back.

Renkotsu sighed until Bankotsu woke up and could handle Kagome this was what he was gonna have to listen to all day.

* * *

"Inuyasha are you sure you smell he going this way?" Miroku asked 

"Yes Miroku for the thousandth time YES!" Inuyasha said in an angry tome of voice.

"What I don't get is when did Bankotsu snag her?"Miroku said.

"Well ummm I sorta told her to go after him and that I'd cover her." Sango pipped in

"Sango!" They both yelled together.

* * *

"Lust pride and I found our gems shall we wait for you at the cave?" Wrath questioned the beautiful woman. 

"Yes Sloth Envy, Greed and Gluttony are already there." Lust responded.

"But sister what about you gem?" Pride questioned

"I have Hakudoroichi to help me now go both of you." Lust responded.

"Yes of corse." The both said and disappeared

* * *

Bankotsu blinked open his eyes "What the hell happened?" H said in a low voice. 

"You passed out from lack of oxygen from laughing so hard." Some one's voice rung in Bankotsu's ears as his vision came back blurry.

"Did I now?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes Jack ass you did." The voice said and Bankotsu smirked as it all came back to him.

"I remember now." Bankotsu said as his vision cleared and he recognized Kagome.

* * *

After that Kagome had become accustom to calling Bankotsu Jack ass. I was now there third day of traveling to hunt down the now elusive Band of Shadows. 

Bankotsu rolled his eyes as Jakotsu and Kagome once again began arguing over something to what he had no idea ever scene he had passed out Kagome had stopped freaking out every time Bankotsu left Jakotsu in charge of her but now he and Jakotsu were the only one's she didn't freak out about."Hey can you to pipe down you're giving me a migraine." He called behind him.

"Bankotsu she's being a bitch again!" Jakotsu complained

"Hey Jack ass get Jack ass two away from me!" Kagome called

"Both of shut up!" He called to them

"NO! Not until you get him/her away from ME!" The both called in unison.

Bankotsu sighed "Fine Jakotsu get up here!" Bankotsu called as he jumped off Ginkotsu and switched places with Jakotsu.

* * *

About updating 

So everyone knows I'll try to update more than one time every week but I can't say I will whom the hell knows what the hell educator from hell (teacher's school) might make me do next they give me so much home work (UGH!) And then there's the fact that I need actually to write the chapters then spelling and grammar check (Because if I didn't you'd never be able to read this cause I can't spell or use proper grammar to save my life) I now understand why fanfic authors always take so long to update some times and why the chapters are so short sometimes I now will never do the groaning thing I do when even any of that happens ever again I now know what it's like . . . (So yeah I will update at least once every week and try my best to update another time that week)

Ummm yeah sorry I know I seem to go on and on and on but hey it'd be worst if you knew me.

Oh and please review I want to know what you guy's think of the seven and Kin and the other members of the band of shadows.


	5. A lead

"Sango why the hell did you do that?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I meant to follow her but Jakotsu cut me off so I couldn't." Sango said back

"Oh." Inyasha said.

* * *

"Damn it Bankotsu we've been looking for a lead on the band of shadows for days now the seven probably killed them off by now." Renkotsu said to Bankotsu getting annoyed.

"Hey look the Saimyosho." Jakotsu said pointing out the insect.

The insect flew to Bankotsu so deliver Naraku's message. _"Where do you think your going kill the Kagome girl and then destroy Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."_ Bankotsu interpreted the insect's buzzes.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and responded "Yeah yeah Naraku I'll get around to it." Bankotsu said to the insect who then flew off.

* * *

That night Bankotsu left Jakotsu to guard Kagome while the others slept.

Kagome sighed she was getting tired of being in complete silence so she decided to start up conversation. "So Jakotsu How long have the band of seven been together?" She asked

Jakotsu looked at her then thought for ma moment "Well the band has been together for at the least not counting when we were dead eight years But me and Bankotsu go way back." Jakotsu said.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah we traveled with each other way before the band of seven was formed or even thought of." Jakotsu said "So what about you when and how did you meet that hansom Inuyasha?" Jakotsu asked.

"Well first I should tell you that I'm from the future and I met Inuyasha when I feel into a well that brought me back to this time about a year ago sense then I've been traveling between eras to help find the jewel shards in this time and to keep up with my school work in my time." Kagome said.

"Wow really that's amazing so are there good looking people in the future like Inuyasha is?" Jakotsu asked.

"You don't even know the half of it there are amazingly beautiful men in my era." Kagome said in response.

"Really!?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yeah you know if I had my Back pack I could show you a few pictures of them but that with Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Damn," Jakotsu said "Hey have you ever just wanted to rub Inuyasha's ear between your fingers?" Jakotsu asked.

"I do all the time." Kagome said .

And for the rest of the night till Kagome fell asleep they talked about Inuyasha and his ears.

* * *

"Sister I found a trace of the band of shadows." The small boy known as Hakudoroichi said as he walked over to her.

"Did you now mind showing it to me?" Lust said in her usual seductive sounding voice.

"Ok its this way." Hakudoroichi said as be began to walk in the direction from which he had just come.

"Oh my Hakudoroichi I believe you're right it does look as if they've been here." Lust commented looking down at the destroyed village. "I can feel the Gem moving that way Lust said as she followed the pull of her gem.

* * *

"Bankotsu we're never gonna find them if this continues." Renkotsu said looking at his big brother.

"You're right as always Renkotsu we need to split up!" Bankotsu declared. "Ok um split up and search every where with in one hundred miles we meet back here in three days oh and if any one finds any thing come find me and Jakotsu you're in charge of Kagome." Bankotsu said his orders

"All right" They all said as they split up Renkotsu and Ginkotsu going west Suikotsu east Bankotsu South and Jakotsu and Kagome South east.

* * *

After two days of finding nothing Jakotsu and Kagome were walking and comparing Bankotsu to Inuyasha when they both stopped dead in there tracks.

"Hey Jakotsu I think we found what Jack ass has been looking for." Kagome said to the man standing next to her.

"You know what me too." Jakotsu said.

"Laku! Come back here!" they heard and voice call and then a few seconds later a little girl appear in front of them closely followed by and older boy who looked to be about 15.

Jakotsu took this as a chance to find out if indeed the Band of shadows had been hear. "Hey can you two tell me who did this?" He asked.

"The band of Shadows!" They both screamed with such terror that it was like they were reliving the time of there villages destruction.

* * *

Jakotsu and Kagome had brought Bankotsu and the rest of the band of seven back to the destroyed village "Now tell me what happened." Bankotsu asked the older boy.

"They came here and a small girl with green hair carrying the biggest halberd I have ever seen went strait to speak with the village head man they argued and then she pointed the halberd at the head mans neck but before she killed him she made it clear who they were and the head man tried to reason with her then she said as if repeating the word "I only thing in the form of a killing monster remember?" then she Killed him and every one else but us we managed to hide from them." the boy told Bankotsu.

Bankotsu blinked "Looks like fighting her just got better cause now I know I'm fighting another mercenary like my self." He said with a smirk.

"Ha there not even decent enough to be called mercenary's they don't do any thing to help in times of war never did never will the only thing they are us assassins worthless assassins." The teen boy said bitterly.

"Ever better so went I comes down to it we're closer to heaven the they are." Bankotsu said.

"Nice way to put it Bankotsu." Kagome said watching her laugh in front of these children.

"So can you tell me which way they went?" Bankotsu questioned.

"That way." the little girl pointed south east

"So they continued on in that direction. huh?" Bankotsu stated

"Looks like it." Renkotsu said.

And so they headed off in that direction.

* * *

Hey so umm yeah I won't be updating for a few days because the educator from hell (teachers) are making me stay after (damn them) Oh yeah sorry I'll for the short chapters I'll write a long one but you'll have to wait longer. 


	6. so close

"Bankostu! You you you you you..." Kagome screamed.

"You jack ass?" Jakotsu questioned

"Yes! Bankotsu you are such a Jack ass!" Kagome screamed at the young mercenary who was now laughing.

Kagome glared at him as Jakotsu rested his hand on her shoulder "Never mind Kagome just give up he'll never stop being like that, that's just how he is." Jakotsu said.

Kagome turned to him and smiled "Yeah I guess you're right come on lets leave this jack ass here to die laughing." Kagome said pulling Jakotsu away to follow Ginkotsu.

Bankotsu stopped laughing when he noticed Kagome walk away with Jakotsu he stared after them a strange rage rising in his stomach towards Jakotsu "What the hell why should I care if she likes Jakotsu more then me?" Bankotsu thought to him self but for dome reason it kept bothering him.

"Hey Bankotsu you might want to came see this!" Renkotsu called from his position atop of Ginkotsu.

Bankotsu snapped out of it instantly at those words rose off the ground and walked over to stand in front of Ginkotsu. Bankotsu looked down and a burning village and smirked "looks like we're getting close" he said.

"Do you think there down there?" Suikotsu questioned.

"I bet if we get down there quick enough well catch them." Renkotsu said.

Kagome gasped as the familiar feeling of sensing a sacred jewel shard pulsed through her Jakotsu turned to her "What?" He asked.

"I sense a sacred jewel shard" she responded.

"Hey Bankotsu if there down there then that means that they have a sacred jewel shard!" Jakotsu yelled to him.

Bankotsu smirked "Looks like I'll get more then revenge." He said "Lets go I don't want to miss them." Bankotsu said as he ran toward the village."

* * *

Bankotsu ran into a woman as he ran through the village."Hey you're part of the Damned wenches band!" Bankotsu yelled as he pointed at Naku.

"Sharp aren't yu?" She said sarcastically with a smirk.

"So if you're here where the hell is the damned wench?" Bankotsu questioned.

"She left with the rest of the band I was told to stay and raid the village of all money and anything else." Naku said.

"Well now looks like you won't be completing your mission cause your not going any where." Bankotsu said as Suikotsu grabbed her from behind."Well done Suikotsu." Bankotsu commented.

"Let go of me." Naku demanded as she struggled vainly against Suikotsu.

"Hell no."Bankotsu said with a smirk.

Renkotsu walked over "Unlike Kagome we're probably gonna have to use some sort of restrain to keep her from running off." Renkotsu stated.

"Yeah I thought so." Bankotsu said.

* * *

"Hey kid what happened to this village?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It was destroyed by the band of shadows."The young boy said.

"Did another band come through here with a girl in strange clothing?" Sango asked him.

"Yeah the went that way." The little girl pointed south east.

"Ok thank you." Sango said with a smile

* * *

"Hey Bankotsu you know that neckless on Naku? It's a piece a gem and I've heard that each member of the band of shadows has a piece and the pieces can track each other if the user says the name of the person who has that piece." Renkotsu said to Bankotsu

"Really now?" Bankotsu said a smirk coming across his face. "Well looks like I'll be taking that." Bankotsu said as he wen to the hut where they were holding Naku which was guarded by Suikotsu.

Bankotsu walked into the hut and walked over to Naku who was struggling against the well tied ropes around her wrists. "So either you lead us to the damned wench or I'll do it my self." Bankotsu said kneeling in front of her

"Like hell I will." Naku replied.

"Have it your way." Bankotsu shrugged as he reached out and grabbed her neckless and pulled it off.

"Hey give it back!" Naku yelled.

"Nope." Bankotsu said.

Naku broke the ropes around her wrists and grabbed at it but Bankotsu held it above his head and Naku was a little shorter then him. She reached for it and jumped for it but to no avail Bankotsu chuckled as she finally gave up. "Damn you to hell!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah yeah I've been there already I'm not going back to soon." Bankotsu said as he walked out.

"Hey Renkotsu so how do you use this?" Bankotsu asked

"Ok squeeze it in your hand and say find them." Renkotsu instructed.

"Ok." Bankotsu said as he squeezed it in his hand." Find them." Bankotsu said to it then it began it glow and slightly pull toward the north east.

Bankotsu smirked and slid it into the hidden pocket of his kimono then Kagome and Jakotsu walking by caught his attention and he once again felt that resentment toward his friend. Then his attention was brought back to the hut where Naku was help as a banging sound was heard and then Naku flashed by him and was gone."Damn it now we don't have the element of surprise." Bankotsu said.

* * *

After a few days the signals the crystal were getting became very quick and in different directions meaning the band of shadows split up so he sent each member of the band in a different direction and he took Kagome with him.

"My my Hakudoroichi it looks like they split up." Lust said to the young boy.

"I wonder why." He said

"So do I." Lust said "Come now lets follow her." she said and they both began to walk.

* * *

After a few days Bankotsu and Kagome were very close to another one of the gems. They came to a river just out side a village where they found a huge clue.

"Hey that's Kin's halberd isn't it?' Kagome said.

Bankotsu looked at the huge halberd it's long blade about a foot longer the Banryu's blade is guard uneven with one side longer then the other the long hilt with and orange stip of material tide to the small decorative blade at the end "Yeah that's the damned wenches alright." Bankotsu said which means she's in that village which means we finally caught up." Bankotsu said a smirk coming on his face.

Bankotsu and Kagome went into the village and looked for Kin fo r hours before Bankotsu spotted the small green haird girl. "Hey Damned wench!" Bankotsu called to her.

She turned around to his voice and raised an eye brow then ran up to Bankotsu and tackled him to the ground "Yes can I help you?"She asked

"Hell yes I've been tracking you for days now so now its time I get my revenge." Bankotsu said

"What kind of revenge?" Kin asked rolling off of him and standing up..

"Yell we're gonna fight duh." Bankotsu said also standing up.

"Really now?" Kin asked

"Yes." Bankotsu replied

Just then a white flare went up in the sky Kin glanced at it and then bit her lip she pulled out a flare of her own and ran to exit the village Bankotsu and Kagome close behind then she sent the flare up a red one came from the same place and Kin bit her lip harder then turned to them "Sorry Bankotsu I don't have time to fight you right now." She said

"Hey your not going any where and I'm not gonna give this back either Bakotsu grabbed her halberd.

Kin glared then smirked as she put her hand out to the side "Zaku rebound." and with those to words the halberd flew out of Bankotsu's hand and to Kin who caught is and the set off a smoke bomb and was gone.

"Damn it that damned wench is slippery." Bankotsu said in annoyance.

"Well we could follow where the flare went." Kagome suggested

"Kagome you're right we could wow your smarted then I thought." Bankotsu said.

Kagome blinked "Thanks I guess." she said not knowing how to take that.

Bankotsu grinned " I wasn't insulting you by the way." He said.

"Ok good to know." Kagome said.

"But if you didn't know that then maybe you aren't all that smart." Bankotsu said.

"Jack ass." Kagome said as she jumped at him tackling him but unlike Kin she didn't have the great deal of force need to blow Bankotsu over so he just caught her.

"Sorry but so far only the damned wench has been able to knock me down." He said with a smirk.

Kagome stepped back a step but there eyes were locked neither being able to or wanting to move there gaze and for a minute it was as if time was standing still but then they both snapped out of it and turned away from each other blushing.

"What the hells wrong with you Bankotsu get a hold of you self man!" Bankotsu mentally yelled at him self.

"What was that why? Why couldn't I look away." Kagome mentally asked her self.

"Well um we should probably start heading after the damned wench." Bankotsu said not looking at Kagome.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

And then went off with out looking directly at each other but sneaking glances at every chance they got.

* * *

"Hey you there woman and child!" Inuyasha called to the woman who turned.

"Yes?" She said in a seductive sounding voice.

"Have you seen the band of seven around here?" He asked.

"No I can't say I have." She said.

"Do you- Miroku what the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku grabbed the woman's hands in his "Would you be willing to bare my child?" He asked.

Sango angrily walked over and hit him one the head with the Hirikotsu then shoved him away. " Sorry about that I'm afraid he's very perverted like that." Sango apologized to the woman.

"Oh its ok I get that a lot." She said.

"So can O ask your name?" Sango asked.

"My name is Lust and this is Hakudoroichi." Lust responded.

"Lust? That's a different name." Sango commented.

"Yes I know it is isn't it." Lust said."Now if you'll excuse us we must be on our way." Lust said as they walked off.

"Hey old man have you seen a girl with strange cloths on with a guy with long black hair in a braid carrying a large Halberd?" Inuyasha questioned and elderly guy

"Yes the just left about four hours ago." The man said an walked on;.

"What! Damn we were so close." Inuyasha said

* * *

I know I said I'd make the chapter longer but I couldn't I ran out of ideas and I really wanted to post this but I did post to chapters like I said I would. Yaay. 


	7. so what every one up to?

Hey I'm the writer of The seven and I'm gonna go through this chapter with you guys making lame comments the purpose of this to show what's going on with every one else cause in the next few chapters we're only gonna be focusing on a few people.

_Italic_ me

Normal the story its self.

* * *

_Ok so lets see how Kagome and Bankotsu are doing hunting down Kin._

"Bankotsu! Your such a jack ass!"

_Hmmm nothing new there. Lets move on to Jakotsu shall we?_

"Oh Inuyasha I can't wait until I finally get to fight you again."

_There there Jakotsu. ummm lets see_ here next is...Suikotsu!

Suikotsu walks through a forestay area when suddenly "Sand of white wind!" was heard as a huge black boomerang flashed past just inches from his face.

The boomerang flew away but was caught by a woman wearing a black mask over her face that covered her mouth and nose she had blond hair and green eyes and wore a teal dress style short Kimono with white armor (if you've ever seen naruto the her cloths look a lot like Temari's the second time she show up in the series) and an orange sash around her waist. "Identify your self." She called.

Suikotsu looked over the woman and decided he'd rather cooperate "I am Suikotsu of the Band of seven." He called "Who might you be?"

"I am Kokaku Izwaku clan." She said in a stern voice.

Suikotsu blinked he recalled hearing that name before then it hi him "oh yes the yellow eyed priestess and the half fox demon they were of the Izwaku as well." he thought "Interesting I've heard of the Izwaku before so tell me exactly what you did." Suikotsu said.

_Ok I'll cut this off there and you'll find out more about Kokaku not Kohaku Kokaku next chapter. Lets see here next it Renkotsu and Ginkotsu_

Renkotsu stood on Ginkotsu's platform as Ginkotsu rolled across a field.

_Ok nothing good there next Inuyasha._

"Damn it they split up and I can't tell which one has Kagome she starting to smell just like them!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha I sure Kagome wouldn't appreciate you saying she smells like corpses." Miroku warned.

"Yeah Inuyasha if Kagome were here she would have sat you." Shippo commented

"Shut up will ya." Inuyasha said hitting him on the head.

"Owwwwwww! Hey! Inuyasha Kagome would have sat you for that too!" Shippo yelled

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said smacking Shippo on the head again.

_Ok... nothing new there either lets see who else is there? Oh yeah Lust and Hakudoroichi._

"My Hakudoroichi I'm getting quite tired of chasing her around we better find her soon before I loss my winning self control." Lust said to the boy.

"Yes Sister I agree." Hakudoroichi said.

_Ok still looking for Kin huh? Oh speaking of Kin lets check up on her._

Kin jumped from tree to tree towards where the flare came from and came to a halt when she saw Sosomaru standing in a clearing she smirked as she went into stealth mode sneaking up behind him then she tackled him to the ground."Hi!" She yelled with one of her flawless smiles on.

Sosomaru smiled back "I see you made it here in record time." He said they both began to stand up but froze when they heard a cracking sound only then did Kin notice how close they were to the edge of a cliff."uh oh." She said just as the went to run away from the edge of the cliff it gave way and they both began to fall. Kin drove Zaku (her halberd) into the side of the cliff as she fell the it slid a little the stopped Kin in on flash of movement pulled off the orange strip of material tied at the end of Zaku the tied it tight to the hilt of Zaku then she jumped and caught Sosomaru just before he became out of reach. "Gotcha!" Kin said with a smile.

Sosomaru sighed "That's just like you to smile in a predicament like this" He said

Kins smiled widened "Hey you know me." She said then flung Sosomaru up and he grabbed onto the hilt of Zaku.

* * *

Ok so that was the chapter I know short but to cliff hanger type things and you also got to see what every on was up to well yeah so that's that chapter and now that I'm not sick and the educators from hell are done torturing me I will started updating like I used to which is like 2, 3, or 4 times a week till then see yu.


	8. coming together

Kin pulled her self up to the hilt of Zaku and stood on it and looked up "Wow that a long way up." She stated

"You think?" Sosomaru questioned

"Ummm well yeah kind but you know I've had to scale higher but-" Kin was cut off as Zaku slipped down and fell out of the hole it was in and they fell with it. Kin was silent as she fell looking down there seemed to be a river. She slipped her hand over the gem incrested in her hand armor said a few words and it began to glow she moved her self to Sosomaru and grabbed his arm and it teleported him to the top of the cliff where he looked down helplessly as Kin fell towards the river below.

"Kin!" He yelled

"See yu later Sosomaru!" Kin yelled as her body broke the surface of the water and she disappeared under the quick and ruff flowing water.

* * *

"What do you mean what did the Izwaku do?" Kokaku asked. 

"I mean what pert did the Izwaku play in banishing the seven?" Suikotsu asked.

"Well two thousand years ago The seven terrorized all it there domain but then four clans the Ohroichi, the Ichioh, the Akotsu and the Izwaku rose up against the seven and sealed them away in a cave known now as the cave of seven." Kokaku said.

Suikotsu blinked "Wow."was all he could say.

* * *

"Hmmm I think this is about where the flare went off but I don't se any one." Bankotsu said looking around. 

"Ummm Bankotsu I can sense the sacred jewel shard I think Kin has I sensed it on her when we ran into her." Kagome said.

Bankotsu turned his head to her "Which way is it heading?" Bankotsu asked.

"That way." she pointed." And its moving fast."

"Ok lets go." Bankotsu said as they ran

"Where is she I don't see her." Bankotsu said looking around as he stood at the edge of a river.

"There!" Kagome pointed to Kin's form flowing with the river.

Kin turned her head and then gradded on to the nearest rock. "She still conches no way." Bankotsu said "That's in humanly possible." He said.

"Well what are you waiting for go get her!" Kagome said to him.

"Alright alright I'm going." Bankotsu said as he slowly waded into the river towards Kin. He reached out and grabbed Kin's arm and pulled her to him and he was glad she was so small it made her easier to pull and carry he got back to the shore and gently placed Kin on the ground.

Kin grinned weakly and pulled her self to her feet then jumped at Bankotsu barley being able to tackle him to the ground. "Hey..." She said as she lost conches-ness.

"Damned wench?! Wench come on damned wench don't die before I kill you!" Bankotsu shook the girl.

"Bankotsu! That's not gonna help!" Kagome yelled

Bankotsu sat up and laid Kin down beside him then put his head to her chest "She's still breathing." He said sitting back up.

"We should probably treat he wounds and get her something dry to ware." Kagome said

"Yeah there's a village not to far up stream I think." Bankotsu said.

* * *

"Looks like they've already been to this village..." Bankotsu said as he and Kagome looked on the destroyed village."Well there's a house that's still standing." Bankotsu walked to the only still standing building and went in Kagome followed. 

"Bring her in here then can you see what you can find for medical stuff and clothes?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure." Bankotsu said as he carefully laid Kin on a mat.

* * *

Bankotsu came back later with a sheet a long white Kimono with black stripes and some healing utensils. 

"Thanks Bankotsu." Kagome said as he left the room so that Kagome could work on Kin then redress her.

* * *

Kin blinked her eyes open and looked around "What the?" She said as she sat up. 

"I see you came to huh? It's about time." Bankotsu voice rung in her ears and she turned her head to see him then she stood up walked over and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey there so just where might you over brought me?" She asked with a flawless grin.

"A village that you most likely destroyed." He answerd

"Kin rolled off him and looked out the window at the devastated village "Yep this is my handy work alright." She said sounding almost proud.

"Well you did a thorough job on this village." Bankotsu stated.

"Thank I do my best but sometimes a few people get away and some times the village doesn't get completely destroyed." She said

"So do you have a reason for destroying this village or is it just something you do just because you can?" Bankotsu questioned her.

"Its comes with the job I'm an assassin." Kin said as she turned to him.

"But I've never heard of assassin's destroying whole villages without reason." Bankotsu stated.

"I had to get my desert back from the bastard's of this village." She said with such venom it mad even Bankotsu edgy.

"Why so hateful towards these people?" He asked.

"Because they're against cross breads." She said.

"So? What's that have to do with you?" He ask

"Even though I don't give off a demonic aura I am and forever will be a third demon." She said

"A" He paused "Third demon?" he asked.

"Yes a third demon or three quarters of a demon we're rare but when one does happen there born of a demon and a half demon except me I give off no demonic aura because my father was human." She said

"I see no wonder yo survived in that river." He said "It was because your not human you're a third demon."

"Yeah... Hey where is Zaku?" She asked tilting her head to one side.

"Who?" He asked.

"Zaku you know the big sharp pointy halberd with the uneven hilt I carry it on my shoulder?"She said.

"Oh um I don't know it wasn't around when we pulled you out of the river." Bankotsu said.

"Damn then that means its back at the gore where I fell in the first place." Kin said she shrugged and walked out side the hut Bankotsu followed.

"She put her had out to the side like before and said "Zaku rebound".

Bankotsu looked in the direction sh was looking in towards a forest and after a few minutes he noticed tree's falling the he saw it the halberd can spinning toward Kin who caught it the drove it in to the ground. She looked it over with an intense gaze as if she expected it to talk to her."Damn looks like Sosomaru still has my desert." Kin sigheg.

"Hey don't' think you're going any where." Bankotsu said torn

"Hey she awake I see." Kagome said as she warped out of the ground(eh-hem came out of nowhere).

Bankotsu turned to her "Yeah." he said.

"So Kin how did you fall into the river anyways?" Kagome asked

Kin blinked "You know that's a good question ." She said.

"You mean you don't remember?" Bankotsu said as a sweat drop appeared on his forhead.

"Nope. Hey wait Sosomaru can tell you he was there we fell together but I used this" She signaled toward her wrist then noticed that her wrist armor wasn't there."Hey! What happened to all my armor and my cloths and why an I wearing a dress kimono?" She asked

"Well your other clothes got all ripped up so I'm gonna mend them for you and your armor it in the hut." Kagome responded.

Kin blinked"Oh ok well I so need to find another kimono this ones not my style" Kin said looking at th clothes she was wearing then she looked at Kagome your clothes are pretty torn up to maybe you should get something else to ware to." Kin said to her.

Kagome nodded "yeah your probably right." she said.

* * *

After a few day Kagome finished mending there clothes and Kin decided she was gonna go find Sosomaru and Bankotsu not wanting to hunt her down again decided to go with her and kagome well didn't have a choice but to go to. 

Kin spotted Sosomaru standing near the river looking at something she saw her chance and ran up behind him and tackled him to the ground."Hey there so did you miss me?!" She said with her flawless grin

He smiled back at her " Yeah" he said

"Thought so." Kin said as she rolled off of him and stood up pulling him up as well they smiled at each other the Kin turned to Bankotsu."What will you do mow? If you tag along with us you'll be getting involved with the seven." She said.

Bankotsu shrugged "Doesn't matter to me I worked hard to track you down and I'm not gonna lose you and have to hunt you down again." Bankotsu said

Kin nodded the glanced at Kagome "What about her?" she asked

"I'llhelpto." Kagome said almost before Kin finished asking the question.

An evil smirk came across Bankotsu's face "You know damned wench you might not want Kagome to help you after all she is weak as hell." Ha said as he casually put his hands behind his he and close his eyes "Five four three two one" He said mentally

"Bankotsu you you you you-"Kin cut her off

"Jackass" She said as she pretended to cough.

"Not you too." Bankotsu said to Kin.

Kin grinned "So your tagging along with us?" she asked

"Guess so." Bankotsu said.

"Ok then." Kin said.

* * *

Theres your update happy? Good. lemme know what you tink ok? 


	9. Kin's loss Lust's gane

Bankotsu slowed his pace so he could walk next to Sosomaru "Hey Sosomaru." He said

Sosomaru turned his head"Yeah?" He asked

"How come the damned wench always tackles us when she see's use?" He asked the question that had been bugging him for a wail.

Sosomaru smiled "When Kin tackles you its her way of greeting you and at the same time its her way of saying she likes you." He said.

Bankotsu blinked"Her way of say she likes me?"

Sosomaru nodded "Yeah Kin has a way of expressing her feelings that's all her own." he said.

"Duck!" Kin said as she flew as then they ducked and watched as Kin spun Zaku around just as Bankotsu did then they watched her drive Zaku down into the ground then land beside it."Who's there?" She called.

As she said that a figure stepped out in to the open it was a man with long light blue hair Red eyes with two black triangle shaped streaks going down his face from his eyes he wore a white Kimono with grey shoulders and black body armor and a light blue sash tied around his waist. Kin's eyes widened a bit then she run up to the man tackling him to the ground."Kitachi Izwaku! It is you!" She yelled.

The man she had pinned sighed "I see you haven't changed one bit." He said.

Kin grinned and rolled off of him and stood up Kitachi did the same"So why are you here?" She asked

"I'm looking for Kokaku, Kiki and Russet and I knew you'd know where Kiki and Russet would be." He said

Kin smiled "Yeah about that we were just going to find them and if you really want to find them then you'll come to." She said.

He blinked "Who's we?" he asked

"We is Me Sosomaru a girl named Kagome and Bankotsu of the band of seven." She said

"I see."Kitachi said as he looked over each of them.

After a few day ever one got used to being around each other and Bankotsu and Kagome were getting closer and closer but then again so wasn't the bond between Kin and Kitachi and Kin and Sosomaru you could tell both men liked her a great deal of a lot but Kin didn't show any sighs that she liked either of them more then the other. But also Bankotsu's curiosity about Kin's past was growing new question's formed every day as she amazed him some how there was something that just made him want to now her past.

The make shift group walked through a clearing but stopped when they heard voices"Bankotsu!" "Kin!"

Bankotsu and Kin turned to see The last of the band of seven and The other members of the band of shadows coming towards them."Naku! Sen!(girl with giant feather) Russet! Kiki!" Kin called as she waved to her friends.

The new arrivals looked around Jakotsu had his eyes locked on Kitachi who was saying something to Kiki and Russet Renkotsu was eyeing Kin suspiciously and Suikotsu was looking at Kokaku who was traveling with them."So Bankotsu why are you traveling with the band of shadow?" Renkotsu asked

"I could ask you the same question Renkotsu now couldn't I?" Bankotsu countered.

"Well I can give a good answer we're with the band of shadows because the have the crystal thing that could track you down." Renkotsu said

"Which reminds me..."Kin said as she walked over to Bankotsu and tackled him to the ground then just like how they first met slipped his hand between the folds of his kimono and the pulled out the neckless he had stolen from Naku she the rolled off of him stood up and throw it at Naku "Take better care of that!" Kin teased.

Naku chuckled and picked it up"Yes ma'am." She said tying it back on.

After that Kin and Bankotsu explain to the new arrivals what happened and who Kitachi was.

"Well well looks like we finally found you Kin." Lust's seductive voice sounded behind them.

"Lust." Kin spat.

"I see the Izwaku clan leader is with to how luck and three other Izwaku's how lucky I get to kill of the last Akotsu and half the Izwaku in one shot." She said."But first my stone."She said "Kin give it to me.

Kin stepped in front of th group "Like hell I will!" She called to Lust.

Lust smirked "Alright then I'll have to take it from you by force." She said her seductive voice sounding a bit forceful

Kin glanced behind herself and saw all of the band of shadows and the band of seven along with Kitachi getting ready to attack "All of you get away form here." she said to them.

"Hey you can't just order me around like that." Bankotsu said

Kin turned an intense glare on him a glare that could make even Sesshomaru quiver a little."Go now." She said in a eery low voice that sent shivers down his spin.

Bankotsu twitched "Ok ok move out men!" He called to them and they backed off as did the instinctively the band of shadows Kokaku and Kitachi as well knowing that he would get the same look Bankotsu got.

When every one had moved away form Kin Lust and Hakudoroichi "Sister shall I leave as well/" The young boy asked.

"Yes Hakudoroichi thank you." She said

"Alright Lust prepare to be cut in half!" Kin yelled pointing Zaku at her.

"I'm ready when ever you are Kin." Lust replied.

For a few moments they stood there staring each other down. Then in one flash of movement Lust moved far word and slashed at Kin with her sharp demonic claws. Kin jumped back unharmed then started spinning Zaku just as Bankotsu would as a green energy appeared it spun in a hurricane like movement Kin smirked as she pulled and object out from behind her armor it was a huge cat claw "Now you feel the wrath of Ieitchi king of the lion demons." Kin said as she pressured the claw in to hilt of the still moving Zaku then swung Zaku down facing the direction lust was in. The green light when at Lust in the form of a claw and then there was a loud explosion and a bright light. When the light cleared lust and Kin stood cuts and slashes all over there bodies both panting heavily. "Looks like I was under estimating you." Lust commented

"Back at chu."Kin said. Then they started up again both moving so fast it was near impossible to track there movements as they slashed at each other.

"I see they both want to get this settled fast." Kitachi commented.

Kagome turned to him "what do you mean?" she asked

"See how there moving that's not just movement it's a fighting style its called Flash claw and mostly only Akotsu's such as Kin have the ability to master it.

"Wow so Kin can really move fast then." Bankotsu commented

Kitachi nodded "Yeah."

Kin and Lust were panting very hard now as the both came to a halt to rest they glared at each other the in one flash of a movement Lust flashed up to Kin and put her claws through Kins chest very close to her heart Kin spat up blood an flew back Lust stood victoriously holding something Hakudoroichi walked up to her Lust knelt down and handed him the object that was lust's stone Hakudoroichi took it and pressed it to the scare below Lust's collar bones and it sunk in with a shining glow when the glow Lust stood up and smirked "I will be seeing you again very soon." Lust commented and then she and Hakudoroichi disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Kin sat on the ground bleeding from the deep wound near her heart Bankotsu walked over to her along with the others."I I- I- I- uh-I I failed." Kin Said looking up at them all with a devastated look in her eyes."Uh-I couldn't do it I was given the Lust stone to guard it incase the seven ever returned and nu-now I failed." Kin said as she stood up.

"Kin are you ok?" Kitachi asked signaling toward the wound near her heart.

Kin looked down with dull eyes at the wound that was gushing blood then looked back up at Kitachi and passed out falling toward him he leaned forward and caught her."Kin!" Sosomaru said coming up to then.

Kitachi glanced at him "Its ok she just suffering from miner blood loss." He said

"Kitachi lemme see her." Kokaku said coming up beside him Suikotsu walked over to."It's ok I can handle this on Suikotsu." She said not looking up from what she was doing as she closed her eyes and said a quick chant then her hands started glowing yellow sh touched the wound and it began to disappear.

"Ah ha caught up to you at last!" Inuyasha's voice range through the air.

Every on turned to look at the half breed mut Bankotsu stepped in front of every one else with a devilish smirk on his face."Took you long enough to catch up Inuyasha." Bankotsu said scornfully.

"Shut up Bankotsu!" Inuyasha yelled drawing Tetsiga and running at Bankotsu

"Damn you straight hell Bankotsu!" Inuyasha said as he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku called.

"Hey Kokaku is She gonna be alright?" Kitachi asked his sister.

"Yeah has an amazingly strong will to keep going no way a wound like that's gonna pick her off."Kokaku said to him.

Kitachi walked away and Suikotsu walked over and knelt down next to Kokaku "You're and amazing healer." He said looking over Kokaku's work.

She turned and smiled at him "Thanks but it's only because I'm a demon that I'm able to heal others like I can." Kokaku said.

OK! That all for this chapter we're getting close to the climax of the story and I think I'm seeing a sequel in the close future oh yeah and HELP!!!! I CAN NOT write good romance so any suggestions are very Helpful. Thank you.


	10. Kin's fight

Stone of calling- the shard of stone that each member of the Band of Shadows has that helps then track and fine each outer.

Lust stone- The red stone the Kin stloe from Bankotsu in the beginning of the story

yeah those are just in case any one was confused and he'd no idea what the hell I was talking about... Now read on!

Its been two days sense Kin lost to Lust now lets start the story.

* * *

"Bankotsu." Kagome said to him he turned to look at her"Wow he's better looking then I thought." Kagome thought to her self. "Do you think Kin's gonna be ok? She seems really down." Kagome said.

Bankotsu blinked and thought for a second "I think that the damned wench needs the sense that Lust knocked out of her knock back into her and I'd be happy to do it." Bankotsu said.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome gasped

Bankotsu laughed "I'm just kidding yeah I think the damned wench will be fine." Bankotsu said.

Kin sat staring at the ground disappointed in her self she faild to keep the Lust stone safe why why her?"Kin are you ok?" Sosomaru's voice rang in her head she looked up at him

"Not really I'm useless I failed the four clans no one needs me." She said

"Thats not true." Sosomaru said sitting down next to me " Bankotsu needs you Kagome needs you Kitachi needs you there rest of the band of shadows needs you and ...Kin I need you." He said.

Kin's eyes widened with shock she turned her head to look at him and then smiled leaning her head on his shoulder and they sat there for the rest of the night.

* * *

Bankotsu woke to a hard blow hitting him and opened his eyes to see Kin with one of her flawless grins "Damn damned wench you have one hell of a way of waking people up." He said.

"Nah I only wake you and Sosomaru up like that." She said.

"Oh gee now I feel all fuzzy in side." Bankotsu said sarcastically.

* * *

"Lust! When will we take our revenge on the two out of four clans that survived this long?" Wrath said angerly.

"You and Pride may go now leave!" Lust said.

"Yes. It's about time." Wrath said as she and Pride left.

* * *

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Sango asked as he opened his eyes.

"Damn it damn Bankotsu straight back to hell when he crawled out from." Inuysha said.

"Whoa calm down Inuyasha." Sango said.

(And no the was no point in that just in case any 1 was wondering where and what Inuyasha and co. were up to)

* * *

"Hey Kin we need some fire wood," Bankotsu said, "can you go get some please?"

"Sure thing!" Kin said now back to her usual unusually cheery self, she grabbed Zaku and ran off into the forest.

"Well that little state of depression didn't last long." Bankotsu said staring after her.

Kagome giggled and said, "Nope oh well she's a lot more fun when she's like this."

"Yeah and a lot more painful." Bankotsu added

"Ok! I got the fire wood!" Kin called as she pulled a small tree behind her.

"Kin we don't need a whole tree!" Bankotsu said.

Kin blinked "Want me to go put it back then?" she asked, "I can the place where I got the tree is just ov-" Bankotsu cut her off.

"No no Kin lets just keep the tree." He said.

"Are sure cause I can-"

"No I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure the spot its- and I can just go and-"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok..."

"Get it."

"Got it."

"Good."

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah."

"Ok thats enough we get it you to." Kagome said.

Kin smirked but said nothing then all of a sudden he facial expression became serous, "What?" Bankotsu asked.

"I smell the seven." She said

"Oh not again." Kagome said

"Sadly yes again." Kin said as she dropped the tree and spun Zaku in her hand then drove it into the ground waving her hand over the stone of calling an with in 30 seconds the rest of the band of shadows appeared.

"What is it Kin?" Naku asked

"The Seven." Kin said the evil name and as if on Q (idk how to spell in and spell check won't tell me so deal with Q) Wrath and Pride appeared before them.

"So did you miss us?" Wrath asked.

"Hardly." Kin replied

"Ouch I'm hurt I mean I under stand lust but what ever did we do to you?" Wrath asked.

"Nothing cause I'm not gonna give you the chance." Kin said charging at them leaving Zake behind.

"Damned wench! What are you doing ?" Bankotsu called she didn't answer.

Both Pride and Wrath are hand to hand combatants and are very good so Kin would be at a disadvantage if she were to use Zaku." Sen explained.

"Oh." Bankotsu said.

"But wouldn't it be more affective for Kin to us Zaku cause they don't have weapon's so wouldn't they be at a disadvantage?" Kagome asked

Sen shook her head, "usual yes but sense both of the are high speed all Zaku would do is slow her down." she said.

"I see." Kagome said.

Kin ducked and jumped back as both Pride and Wrath swung at her at the same time this was going to be difficult they moved in perfect sink with each other all she could was dodge then she thought of something and smirked she then through some thing to Naku who caught it looked it over for a second then looked up with a smirk she carefully made her way towards Zaku and pressed it into it's hilt then Zaku began to glow green. Kin saw this and tryed to make her way to Zaku but was stopped by Wrath and Pride "Where do you think your going" Wrath asked.

"Oh no where's." Kin said. She the jumped high into the air she tapped down a peace of paper that stuck to the tree she the jumped down and stuck another one of the papers on the ground then Pride went at her he tried to kick her but she stopped the blow with her guarded forearm then he swung a punch at her and she stopped his arm. Wrath ran over and jumped in to the air and started to come down straight towards them Pride jumped out of the way at the last second as Wrath tried to drop kick (tell me if that's something different) Kin but she caught the attack "Your going to have to move faster then that if you want to hit me." Kin said. Wrath smirked as Pride dropped to the ground and swung his leg trying to trip Kin but Kin instead flung Wrath at him she collided and the tumbled away from Kin who then jumped up and stuck papers on a few more tree's then landed again and Wrath and Pride regained there footing.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Wrath said getting angry.

Kin smirked "Not this time." She said quietly

"What'd you say to me!" Wrath yelled.

"Its over wrath I just won." Kin said.

"Like hell you did why because you knocked use over once!" Wrath called as she and Pride charged at her Kin smirked and stuck one last paper on the tree behind her she the pulled out a peace of wire from it and pulled the wire hard at once thousands of strand of wire became viable and both Wrath and Pride froze. "What the hell did you do!?" Wrath yelled to Kin as she tried to move throught the wires which ended with them her getting cuts all up her legs and arms and her whole body she winced.

"Carefull or those wire will slice you apart." Kin warned

"What about you your caught in this web to!" Wrath called

"Not quite." Kin said as she stuck out her arm and called out "Zaku rebound!" at once the halberd came flying towards them and in its path Wrath and Pride Wrath turned her head and her eyes widened with horror as she saw the blade come at them and let out a scream that was cut short as Zaku spun in to Kins hands hacking through them as it went to her at once the wires disappeared and Kin ran over the Wrath and Prides corpses saying a few word and placing a paper seal on them at once there body's disappeared and Kin took there Gems.

Bankotsu and Kagome walked over "What happened to them?" Kagome asked.

"I sealed them back to the cave of the seven." Kin replied "This time the seal has a new and harder to fulfil prophecy." She said.

"How long do you think they'll stay sealed for?" Bankotsu asked.

Kin blinked "I don't know hopefully forever." She said.

* * *

K sorry about not updating like I used to but hey I had a brain block.

also sorry about an spelling errors.

So any ways...

Good news- I can see the climax coming with in the next four chapters

Bad news- Along with the climax I can see the end of the story

Good news yes more good news- I can see a sequal happening

More good news- If there is a seqal you'll probably learn more about the back round of the Band of shadows and its members especially Kin


	11. Splitting up and breaking down

"Damn it Kin was able to pick off Wrath and Pride Damn her!" Lust said

"Sister let use take her down." Gluttony begged

"Hum well sense she' searching for use wait for her s the mountains." Lust said

"I want that Halberd of her's." Greed spoke.

Lust shrugged "Once you kill her you can have it." She said

"Yes!" Greed said happily

Lust rolled her eyes "I hope you guy beat her cause if you don't I'll have to fight." Sloth said.

"I'm so jealous of that blond Izwaku she's so much prettier then I am and Kin's fighting skills ugh!" Envy said.

"Get over it Envy you can copy them later." Lust snapped.

"Fine!" Envy said angrily

"Sister shouldn't Greed and Gluttony be on there way?" Hakudoroichi asked.

"Yes they should thank you Hakudoroichi." Lust said turning to her two remaining brothers "Go on you here him."

Greed and Gluttony nodded there heads and were about to leave when lust called them back "I want Envy and Sloth to go with you." She said.

Sloth sighed "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes now go!" Lust said

"Fine." She said as she followed here brothers and sister.

* * *

"We can win this!" Bankotsu called to Kin who nodded in agreement.

"Can get us out of here but-" Bankotus cut Kin off.

"Do it!" He said.

Kin jumped back and spun Zaku in her hand then it started glowing blue and she rove it into the ground the ground began to split and the and explosion sent every on flying.

* * *

"-and so she did." Bakotsu said to Kagome.

"And why did you have her do that!" Kagome demanded

Bankotsu shrugged "Because she said she could get us out of here." He responded

Kagome blinked "Didn't you ever think to ask how?!" She asked

"No." He said

"Idiot." Kagome said shaking her head

"What ever." Bankotsu said.

"Don't what ever me!" Kagome yelled

"I just did and I'll do it again what ever." Bankotsu said.

"Jack ass!" Kagome yelled.

"I know!" Bankotsu yelled "But at least I'm not useless!" he yelled. Kagome's angry face dissopeard and was replaced with a shocked and sad as a small tear slid down her cheek and she turned and ran off. Bankotsu watched her run off and wished he could turn back time and stop him self from say that he sighed and ran after her "Kagome!" he yelled after her.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled back.

* * *

Bankotsu finally caught up to Kagome because of the fact that he had more stamina then she did and couldn't run for move then and hour.

"Bankotsu I hate you you're such a jack ass!" she yelled

Bankotsu walked over to her so that he was less then a foot away from her. "Kagome."

"Oh my am I interrupting you to?" said the voice of lust as she walked in to the clearing

"Lust!" Bankotsu spat as Kagome cringed in fear and clung to Bankotsu "What do you want The damned wench isn't here so buzz off!" Bankotsu spat as he glared at the beautiful woman before them.

"I know but if I destroy you and the priestess then there are just two less enemy's for me to worry about dealing with." Lust stated stepping forward.

Bankotsu stepped in front of Kagome "I wouldn't do this if I were you." He warned

"Well then good thing you not." Lust replied

* * *

Ok sorry for the short chapter but next chapter is like a pre-climax then the chapter after is probably going to be the climax the probably two more chapters to wrap the story up then maybe just maybe I will have the first chapter of the sequel up with in that week and yes it for sure there WILL be a sequel! Oh yeah and I'll probably tell you the name of the sequel with in the last two to three chapters. 


	12. Battles

Ok so here's the climax part 1 there are going to be a lot of battles and I'm going tp be switching between them so I'll tell when I switch what battle I switched to. (No ginkotsu he fell into the ground when Kin split it and got blown up)

* * *

( this battle will be Bankotsu v.s. Lust simple I know)

Kagome stood back and watched as Bankotsu and Lust clashed claw v.s. Banryu "Bankotsu be careful!" Kagome called to him.

"Don't worry about me." Bankotsu said not ever glancing at her.

* * *

(Kin, Sosomaru, Kitachi, and Jakotsu v.s. Envy)

Kin signaled to Sosomaru with her hand and the charged at Envy Sosomaru grabbed his weapon (large ring with blades all around it) he went at her as well he jumped in the air and throw the ring as Kin swiped low near Envy's feet forcing her to jump but Envy using a dagger deflected the ring Jakotsu took this chance and let lose Jakotsu-to it flew at Envy

* * *

(Renkotsu, Naku v.s. Gluttony)

Renkotsu sent fire at Gluttony as Naku lashed her whip out but Gluttony ubsorbed the hits and countered but spitting asidic saliva at them they all jumped out of the way of the attacks

* * *

(Suikotsu, Kokaku, Sen v.s. Sloth)

"This is such a drag that I have to fight you." Sloth commented as she sent fire at them sen jumped in front of them and waved her feather blowing the fire away Kokaku morfed in to her demon form a white fox with fur around its neck (kinda like a lion's main) with black and purple markings all over her fur she then charged at Sloth fangs and claws gleaming. But as she pounced on Sloth, Sloth was able to through her off seeing this form wasn't going to work

* * *

(Kiki and Russet v.s. Greed)

Kiki and Russet worked to gether in perfect sink landing most of there blows on Greed who did hi best to block them but to no avail as Russet slashed at him with her hand blades a Kiki Fired arrows and slashed at him with her small yet sharp claws.

* * *

(Bankotsu v.s. Lust)

Bankotsu and Lust were locked in an intense battle there movements flawless- they had to be or there opponent would slash them to peices then that was it Bankotsu make the first mistake and took a blow to the shoulder.

* * *

(Renkotsu, Naku v.s. Gluttony)

Naku and Renkotsu were working in sink not perfect sink but pretty good Naku went in and lashed her whip at Gluttony and then Renkotsu would sent fire at them and Naku would narrowly escape from the blast after a while Gluttony got fed up with this little play so when Naku went in with her wipe to lash at his he pounced for ward and grabbed her then through her with much force at Renkotsu Naku collided with Renkotsu and they were both sent back about 12 feet.

* * *

(Suikotsu, Kokaku, Sen v.s. Sloth)

Suikotsu ran at Sloth his claws gleaming in the light of the fire sloth had sent out before hand but as he got close Sloth made lightning strike just barley missing him Kokaku drew a sword and it started glowing red as she concentrated her energy it to its blade then waited for her opportunity.

* * *

(Kin, Sosomaru, Kitachi, Jakotsu v.s. Envy)

Envy saw the snake like sword going towards her she jumped back and landed just out of reach of Jakotsu-to Kin started spinning Zaku in the air as she umped in the air towards Envy bring it down a second after Envy moved Kin Contiued doing this as the other three backed off knowing that Kin had claimed this her fight.

* * *

(Suikotsu, Kokaku, Sen v.s. Sloth)

Kokaku saw Suikotsu jump out of the way and in less then a second was high in the air and sent a red wave at Sloth, Sloth looked up then braced her self for impact as the wave hit her she flew back 20 feet and slid across the ground a few more feet before she came to a halt.

* * *

(Russet, Kiki v.s. Greed)

Still in perfect sink Russet and Kiki were almost finished with Greed who was almost at the point of exhaustion and was bleeding severely form many wounds all over his body, Kiki sent her arrow at him and it hit him dead on in the heart Greed froze coughed up blood and fell to the ground Kiki walked over taking his stone the Greed stone and sealing his soul back to the cave of the seven.

* * *

(Bankotsu v.s. Lust)

Lust smirked as she pulled her claw out of his shoulder Bankotsu winced in pain but didn't cry out but slashed Banryu at Lust who with the agility of a cat jumped up and landed on Banryu she smirked. "It really is a shame that I have to kill after all you're so very good looking but un-fortunately you just to strong for me to allow you to keep living." Lust said jumping off Banryu and landing a few feet away.

* * *

Short I know but next chapter is well let just say there's two to three chapters left so yeah any ways.

Kokaku's Red wave thing Tears of a dragon

Sen's Feather wind attacks Wind fury, Wind slash, Dance of wind

Kin and Sosomaru's formation two line formation


	13. A battle won always has something lost

Are you ready for this! Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun du- ok lets start this chapter and pretend that didn't happen.

* * *

(Renkotsu, Naku v.s. Gluttony)

"Sorry about that Renkotsu." Naku said pulling him up as she stood up.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"Yes worry more about me!" Gluttony said as he spat more acidic saliva at them they both jump out of the way.

Naku glared at Gluttony then she noticed the sent of his saliva it smelled kind like gasolene which meant "Renkotsu! Spit your fire at his saliva when I say when!" she called to him he nodded his head she looked at the acidic liquid then ran at it lashing at it with her whip and then flicking it so that it hit Gluttony and left a trail on the groung leading to him Gluttony chuckled.

"I can't be hurt but my own saliva." He stated.

"That wasn't the plan. Renkotsu now!" She shouted.

Renkotsu took a swig from the gored and spat flames at the acid which caught fire insently and move across the trail of it that lead to Gluttony who caught fire as well letting out a shrill of pain that was cut short as Naku slashed him with her whip removing him stone.

* * *

(Suikotsu, Kokaku, Sen v.s. Sloth)

Suikotsu, Kokaku and Sen walked over to Sloths unmoving form her eyes moved to look at them "Your not hurt then why do you not get up?" Suikotsu asked.

"Because I'm sloth I don't feel like fighting I'm just to lazy so you mine as well take the stone and kill me." Sloth replied.

"No we will not to take the life of some one who will not fight back." Suikotsu said

"Then what will you do?" Sloth asked

"Let you live," Sen said her eyes glowing white "your destiny is to guard the cave of the seven." She finished in a voice that sounded little like her own.

Sloth shrugged "Fine with me as long as every one and there uncle don't come by trying to fulfil the new prophecy." She said

"Ok then its settled." Suikotsu said.

* * *

(Kin, Sosomaru, Kitachi v.s. Envy)

Kin spun Zaku then brought it down slashing at Envy she did this over and over again as Envy jumped out of the way of each blow then in one swift movement as Kin landed she swung her leg down and tripped Kin grabbing Zaku she swung it at her. Kin blocked and waited for it to hit her then she felt something wet drip on her she looked up to see Sosomaru standing before her he took the blow for her, her eyes widened as she stood up and saw the he also drove a blade deep it to Envy's heart, They both fell to the ground Kin bent down over Sosomaru "Why?" Was all she asked

Sosomaru's breathing was very shallow "Because I couldn't let you die." He said.

"But Sosomaru you can't you can't do that for me no! No! You can't do thins no no no Why?!" She said her voice tight with sadness.

"Because I I I I love you." He said then with one finally breath his body went still.

"No! No! No! No! NO! Sosomaru you can't do this to me! No why why why why! Damn it!" Kin yelled shaking his arm.

"Kin! Stop it! It won't bring him back and he wouldn't want you to greave for him either he'd never want to cause yo sadness." Kitachi said kneeling down next to her she turned to him pressing her head into his shoulder.

"I know but I can't help it he was every thing to me he was always there for me when I needed him every sense the day I met him

Flash back (Yes I know I hate these too)

"_Naku Sen lets check out that demon slayer's village" Kin said signaling towards the village._

"_Ok" They both said together._

_In the slayer's village_

_Kin spotted a group of teenager's but one of them stood away from the rest she walked over to him "Wow your pale!" Kin shouted "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Kin wanna travel around with me and my band of assassin's?" She asked _

_He turned to her to the girl with dark green hair light green eyes and a huge flawless grin and for the first time in year smiled._

Kin stared numbly at his body which was growing cold already "I miss him so much." Kin said.

"Hey you two come on Bankotsu and the other's probably need us!" Jakotsu called

* * *

(Bankotsu v.s. Lust)

"Damn you strait to hell!" Bankotsu yelled as he ran at Lust she smirked and move aside dogging his blow.

"Bankotsu!" A new voice yelled Every one turned to see that Kin Jakotsu and Kitachi had arived on the field.

"Bankotsu Take her down!" Kin called

"I'm on it Damned wench!" He said swinging Banryu at Lust again but Lust deflected the blade and knocked Banryu out of his hand grabbing it she swung it at him he closed his eyes the heard the sound of metal clashing metal and opened hi eyes to see Kin holding her back

"Don't just stand there take Zaku and finish this!" She said "It has Envy Pride and Wrath's stone's combine it in it should be enough to kill her!" Kin said. Bankotsu moved forward and grabbed on to the hilt of Zaku at once he felt its over whelming demonic power combined with the three stone's, Kin jumped forward pinning Lust to the ground. "Do it now!" Kin said. Bankotsu didn't as she said and swung Zaku at the two of them at the last second Kin rolled out of the way and Lust took the hit dead on, then Kin pulled out her gem.

* * *

Ok next chapter will wrap it up and then its Time for the sequel its titled "Finding shadows" Hope you love it as much as you people loved this one all though I don't know why it's not all the great if you ask me... But hey what ever please's you guys. 


	14. The end for now

"So Sloth will guard the cave from now on?" Kin asked, They were now at the cave of the seven sealing all seven of the gem's back up.

"Yeah pretty much." Kokaku said.

"Ok." Kin said turning to Bankotsu then tackling him to the ground with one of her usual flawless grins "Looks like this is good bye huh? Well may be our paths will cross again some day I hope so you and the rest of you band are pretty fun to be around." Kin said.

"Yeah back at ya damned wench." Bankotsu said

Kin grinned "Don't ever lose that attitude of your's." she said rolling off of him.

"You know Naku you're pretty sharp how did you figure out that Gluttony's saliva was flammable?" Renkotsu said turning to her.

"I smelled it and it smelt like gasoline," She said "So I just guessed. And you're not to bad you self." She stated with a smile.

"Looks like its so long huh?" Kokaku said coming up to Suikotsu.

"Yeah but we'll see each other again eventual won't we now?" Suikotsu responded.

Kokaku smiled "yeah someday."

And with that they said there final good bye's and that band of seven went one way the band of shadow's along with Kitachi and Kokaku went another and that puts an end to this story... for now any ways...

* * *

Ok I know it was short but it was just wrap up the chapter sooo yeah remember sequel "Finding shadow's" I have half of it written and it will be up by wed. and tell me what you think of this and the last chapter ok? Oh yeah and if I break 40 reveiws then I'll post the first chapter of finding shadow's on Monday! Oh and thank to all who read this such as 


	15. I know I ended this already, but oh well

So, guess what I, Bdrrrrr33, did for all my readers, I found an ooooooollllllllllllldddddd picture of the Band of Shadows I drew like forever ago, so if you wanna see what I intended them to look like, theres a link on my profile :D

Thats all, wait, no, I lied, allllllso, I'm plotting deviously for the sequel to Finding Shadows, annnnnnnnnd I'm going to be touching up both, and all stories I've written, so if any stories are taken down, then reposted, read them cause me being me, will have changed few things.

Noooooow thats alll...

Really...

I'm not kidding...

GO AWAY!!

Bdrrrrr33


End file.
